1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing a toilet tank from overflowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior inventions for devices to shut off the flow of water or other fluid automatically, but none that are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 362,963, issued on May 17, 1887, to Henry S. Hopper, discloses a water tank valve with a float, which automatically shuts off the flow of water into the tank when it is full. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a timed safety shut-off.
U.S. Pat. No. 927,706, issued on Jul. 13, 1909, to Thomas E. Beardsley and Patrick E. Carmody, discloses a faucet that shuts off automatically within a certain time after it is opened, entirely by mechanical means. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it shuts off the flow of water into a tank, not from a faucet, and it uses electricity, rather than being entirely mechanical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,190, issued on Apr. 29, 1975, to Gary R. Boss, discloses a timed fluid valve, which operates entirely by mechanical means. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it uses electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,116, issued on Oct. 10, 1978, to Philip P. Johnson and William T. Lampman, discloses an apparatus for filling a receptacle, with a mechanically controlled valve element controlled by a float, and an electrically controlled valve element controlled by a timer. The instant invention is distinguishable in that it also has a manual override.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,374, issued on Apr. 1, 1980, to Earl L. Morris, Walter V. Hafner and Theodore J. Sally, discloses a plumbing fixture overflow limiter, designed to prevent a toilet bowl from overflowing. The instant invention is distinguishable in that it is designed to prevent a toilet tank from overflowing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,565, issued on Feb. 10, 1981, to Russell E. Brust, discloses a timed water shut off system, with a sensing valve that detects the commencement of the flow of water and activates a timer that closes a timer switch causing a solenoid operated valve to close to stop the flow of water after a certain time. The flow of water will continue to be shut off until the timer switch is opened manually. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it has a manually operated valve that closes (rather than opens) the solenoid operated valve, and its valve can also be closed by the operation of a float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,435, issued on May 20, 1986, to Donald C. Aldrich, discloses a solenoid operated valve that automatically shuts off the flow of water after a certain time. A timer may be reset by a hand switch. The hand switch may be set to turn the timer off, so that the flow of water will not be interrupted. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it the valve may be closed by the operation of a float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,751, issued on Oct. 31, 1989, to Larry W. Van Meter, discloses an automatic toilet flush control system, in which the flushing of the toilet is timed, rather than the refilling of the tank, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,096, issued on Apr. 9, 2002, to Richard Quintana, discloses a toilet leak detector and overflow control, which prevents a toilet bowl from overflowing, rather than preventing the tank from overflowing, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,479, issued on Apr. 8, 2003, to John B. Coffey and Walter G. Kaiser, discloses a water monitoring system that automatically shuts off the water supply after a predetermined period of time. There is one valve that can be operated either manually or by means of a solenoid. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the valve may be closed by the operation of a float.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,480, issued on Apr. 8, 2003, to Dom Mazzei and Frank Pieters, discloses a laundry faucet valve and timer control, having inlets and outlets for hot and cold water being supplied to an appliance such as a washing machine. The flow of water is shut off by a valve mechanism between the inlets and outlets after a certain period of time. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the valve may be closed by the operation of a float.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,757, issued on Feb. 3, 2004, to Bradley Frank Petersen, discloses a gas grill propane monitor, having a timing device that is activated once the grill is turned on, which will automatically cut off the flow of gas after a certain time set by the user. There is no float-operated shutoff mechanism, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,722, issued on Mar. 23, 2004, to Robert A. Goodenough, discloses a water flow control system, which automatically shuts off the water supply to a building after a certain time. Again, there is no float-operated shutoff mechanism, as in the instant invention.
British Patent No. 2 054 907, published on Feb. 18, 1981, inventor Giorgio Tranzocchi, discloses a device for controlling the water level in the tub of a laundry washing machine, including a timer which closes a valve after a certain time. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it is designed to control the water level in a toilet tank, and uses a float-operated shutoff mechanism.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.